Concrete Angel
by XxSoulStealerxX
Summary: Just read it Tohru lives with her abusive Aunt and Uncle song fic to Concrete Angel


(She doesn't know the Sohma's well. Just who they are.)

Tohru's grandpa had died last year. She now lived with her Aunt and Uncle. Her abusive Aunt and Uncle. They had beaten her just this mrning for being up late.

The beting was worse than usual. She walked to school short winded and in pain. She found it diffucult to breath. She clutched to her lunch box.

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed **

She reached school. "TOHRU?? What happened did you get in a fight?" demanded her friend Arisa Uotani.

**Nobody knows what she's holdin' back **

Tohru looked down at her stained blouse. She stained it yesterday in home ec. She got beaten for that too.

**Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday   
**

She absentmindedly pulled on her sleeves to cover assorted bruises and cuts.

**She hides the bruises with linen and lace**

Her teacher looked at her curiously. The girls spirit seemed to...break. She was normally a very happy person. Could something have happened after her grandfather's death?

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask   
**

"Yes Uo. I was jumped I'm okay though!" she assured her friend as she forced a smile to her face.

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**

'I can't tell Uo or Hana. This isn't their problem. Its mine.' Thought the brunette girl.

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm   
**

'Besides it's like my Aunt and Uncle say. I brought this all on myself. If I was smarter, prettier, and not so clumsy everything would be okay.' She sniffed slightly.

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

X (time lapse)

Tohru glanced at her report card on the way home. The best grade she managed was a C-. tears came to her eyes but she pushed them back.

**Through the wind and the rain **

She stands hard as a stone

X

Her Uncle smacked her across the face one last time. She fell to the ground.**   
**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

She crawled into her bedroom silently. As she layed back she fell into an unconsious sleep. She had the same dream she usually had now.

Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure Sohma were smiling at her. They were helping her bring something into a room of their house. It was her room. And she never heard from her Aunt and Uncle again.

**But her dreams give her wings **

And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete angel

But good things never lasted in Tohrus life. Never. She was awakened by the crack of a whip. "You didn't make dinner." Hised a voice as she was pulled out of bed.

Thw whip lashed across her back. She cried out in pain.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night   
**

"Shut it you!" hissed her Uncle as he brought the whip on her back again and again and again... A light went out in the house next to them. 'no!' thought Tohru.

**The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights   
**

He brought the whip down one more time before he left. Tohru who was on her knees feel forward. She felt so alone.

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate   
**

Her body screamed for aid. She couldn't take it. She needed help desperatley.

**When morning comes it'll be too late**

Yuki was sent to take Tohru her homework after school. Her unknowinf cousin simply thought Tohru was sick and led Yuki to her room. He pushed open the door.

Her cousin paled. "Miss Honda!" exclaimed Yuki. Her lips were blue and her skin was freezing.

Her cousin rushed and grabbed the phone in the hallway and handed it to Yuki. She was to shocked to speak.

X

Yuki and Kyo looked up at a marble statue. It was cool since they were out of the sun. The girl had Tohru's face and she looked twoard the heavens her face full of hope.

A statue stands in a shaded place

An angel girl with an upturned face

They glanced to the foot of the statue. It bore the name. "Tohru Honda" A girl about their age walked up. "Who was she?" asked the girl. "She was in the same class as you. Usually very happy. Then she was quiet." Said Yuki still staring at the face of the statue.

**A name is written on a polished rock **

A broken heart that the world forgot

Yuki and Kyo placed flowers down on the grave. Kyo and the girl left. "Yuki?" asked Kyo. "I'll be home soon" he replied. He looked at Kyoko's daughter. Kyoko was a good friend to him. She knew about the secret in her day.

"Kyoko watch after her for me" he whispered. Yuki would swear he saw a pair of transparent red butterfly wings shine behind the staue.

**Through the wind and the rain **

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

"Hello?" asked the Tohru shyly. The place was dark. A mist swirled by her feet. "Is anyone here?" she asked. "Come with me Tohru." Said a voice. "It's mom."

Concrete angel

**A/N: That was sad to write even for me. Please review.**

**Dis: Nothing you recognize is mine.**


End file.
